Problem: Christopher did 18 more sit-ups than Ashley at night. Christopher did 37 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Ashley do?
Solution: Christopher did 37 sit-ups, and Ashley did 18 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $37 - 18$ sit-ups. He did $37 - 18 = 19$ sit-ups.